Noen til å elske
by Meruko
Summary: Nadie le dirá que esto no es amor, ni sus padres, ni sus amigos, ni sus profesores, ni la familia de la joven. Porque Mathias quería a alguien a quien amar, y una vez que lo consiga no la querrá perder tan fácilmente. DenxNyo!Nor
1. Destino

Mathias Køhler es una buena persona, siempre ayuda a los demás cuando lo necesitan...pero la mayoría lo quiere no por sus buenas acciones, sino por su sonrisa. No es que sea una sonrisa de publicidad dental, mas bien su sonrisa es contagiosa, tan contagiosa que es capaz de animar el día... no! el año de una persona...

Mathias sabe, que con una mirada enamora a cualquiera, no es por ser narcisista, ¡es la verdad!...pfft, si claro, eso se lo creía hasta que la conoció, él no animó el año a esa chica, en realidad la intentó enamorar por un año y esos 365 días no bastaron...  
Suficiente spoiler! comencemos con su historia desde el principio~:

Mathias estaba caminando, en realidad estaba corriendo, si no corría llegaría tarde a su primera clase en la universidad. Todo iba bien (casi bien), hasta que comenzó a pensar (el peor error de su día). "¿Cómo será el profesor?¿Tendré amigos?¿Conoceré a una linda chica?" y la conoció, pero primero debió tropezar con ella en medio del camino, la verdad chocó salvajemente con ella que al final terminó con la pobre en el piso, claro que ella estaba debajo de él...

-D-Discúlpem-!  
-Bondevik! Aléjate de ella o llamo a la policía!  
-...-¿Policía?

Para cuando Mathias volteó pudo ver a un joven de cabello platinado, tenía unos ojos que no había visto antes. Se notaba que se estaba dirigiendo hacia la "escena del crimen".  
-Ugh...  
Mathias se había olvidado algo importante mientra miraba al joven de cabellos platinados, UNA CHICA ESTABA DEBAJO SUYO.  
-¡D-Discúlpeme señorita!-Mathias apartó la mirada de la joven mientras se levantaba. Cuando se dispuso a ayudarla la vió: Cabellera rubia y muy larga, obviamente algo despeinada debido a la caída, con un misterioso mechoncito, pero lo que captó la mayor parte de su atención fueron sus ojos, el color era parecido a los del chico que en sí ya había llegado al lugar, Mathias sentía que esos ojos no tenían vida, luego de un tiempo tuvo que reconocer que esos ojos eran lo que más le gustaba de la chica, porque esos ojos le daban "una vida que no había visto antes".

-Estoy bien, gracias-dijo la joven sacándolo de sus pensamientos  
-¿En serio estás bien?-preguntó la tercera persona que se había acercado al lugar  
-Estoy bien Emil y no debiste correr  
-Pero...-decía el chico muy agitado debido a la carrera que hizo  
-¿Acaso quieres tener otro ataque de asma?  
-N-No...  
-Entonces no vuelvas a correr

Mathias se había convertido en la tercera persona de la situación, ya no tenía nada más que hacer ahí.  
-S-Supongo que ya me voy- dijo Mathias, estaba en una posición incómoda, en esa donde ves a una familia hablar sobre cosas que son triviales para él-en verdad discúlpame.  
-Está bien, no hay problema  
-Adiós- se despidió Mathias pero...

...La chica ya se había ido junto con el otro joven

Para cuando Mathias ya no estaba a la vista de ninguno de los dos, el más joven preguntó:

-¿Quién era él?  
-Un idiota despistado, que no se te pegue su estupidez  
-...Está bien

Y así los jóvenes de ojos curiosos (según Mathias) continuaron caminando hacia la salida de la universidad.

* * *

Ya tenía esta historia en mi mente mucho antes que el Spamano u.u el DenNor no es una de mis parejas favoritas, pero por alguna razón mi mente sólo pensaba en hacer este fic... De seguro es el destino! el destino quiere que ame con locura el DenNor! :feellikeMathias:

Hasta un próxima cap! \(*w*)/


	2. Liv

Mathias no entendía lo que sentía desde la vez en la que se encontró con ella... así que decidió tomarlo como "amor".

Ahora comienzan los feelings: Sólo la vió una vez y su corazón ya era de ella, nunca había sentido algo así. "¡Es el destino!" se decía Mathias, "¡El destino quería que me encontrara con ella!¡El destino quería que me enamorara de ella!"

Esos pensamientos no salían de la cabeza de Mathias. Él era feliz, ya tenía todo un futuro preparado para ellos dos, sólo faltaba una sola y minúscula cosa: conocerse. Mathias no la iba apresionar, pero se esforzaría para que su relación funcionara, ahora... ¡a pensar en cómo iniciar una relación! yey~!

Comenzó a buscarla... y siguió buscándola...y siguió...y siguió...y no la encontraba~. Mathias sentía que su mundo se caía, no poder verla hacía que se desesperara y en algún momento... perder las esperanzas.  
"Una señal por favor, sólo una y continuaré buscándola" gritaba Mathias en su interior, y es que la realidad lo había golpeado tantas veces que sabía que sus sueños no siempre se podían cumplir...

"-Oye, ¿ya conociste al hijo del director?"  
"-Sí, ¿acaso no es adorable?"  
"-Es muy adorable~! me dan ganas de abrazarlo~"  
"-Ja! ya quisiera verte abrazándolo y sobrevivir a su "guardaespaldas"~"  
"-Lo sé, es muy...muy..."  
"-¿Loca?"  
"-Exacto, ya parecía que mataba a todos con la mirada sólo porque le preguntamos su nombre"  
"-Sí, lo protege demasiado... y él se deja proteger~"  
"-Sí...eso lo hace más tierno~"  
"-Cierto~"

Mathias paró sus orejas al escuchar aquella conversación, le parecía conocido eso...por alguna razón... ¿por qué será?

"-¿Y recuerdas cómo se llamaba el hijo del director?"  
"-La verdad que no... creo que ..."  
"-¡Emil!"  
"-¡Eso!"

Oh~ se llama Emil, como aquel chico que estuvo con esa vez con su amada, se parecían mucho y a la vez no... Mathias no se entendía.

"-Ese cabello platinado"  
"-Esos ojos únicos~"

El danés se acuerda de algo, de algo... pero no sabe de qué...jum...

"-Mira ahí viene! y con su "guardaespaldas" "  
"-Es muy seria"  
"-Y fría"

Mathias estaba en shock, no sabía que un par de chicas pudieran hablar así de personas que de seguro ni conocen... Pero, gracias a ellas se acordó de algo, sí, era de algo... se acuerda de alguien, de su amada. Decidió salir de su escondite que consistía en cubrir su rostro con un periódico para tapar su cara afligida y ... ahí estaba, la mujer de sus sueños, caminando, con los mismos ojos neutros que llegó a amar.

¿Y quién dice que esos ojos hermosos no lo vieron? Ella lo reconoció al primer instante y sin dudarlo decidió agarrar la mano de su "protegido" y dirigirse hacia la dirección contraria, pero Mathias era rápido, rápido e inocente. No sirvió de nada escaparse, el danés ya estaba delante de ella. La vió, lo vió y...

-H-Hola-un pequeño sonrojo invadía las mejillas de Mathias  
-...hola-respondió desinteresada  
-V-Vaya, pero que coincidencia, no creí que nos volviéramos a encontrar-sí, que "COINCIDENCIA"  
-Ajá, bueno ya me voy, vamos Emil  
-N-NO!

Las miradas de sorpresa no sobraron después de aquel grito, aunque la muchacha estaba como siempre...

-E-Es decir-"Gracias impulsos" se decía Mathias "Bueeeno, que se puede hacer..."-S-Si nos volvemos a encontrar, yo quisiera llamarte por tu nombre si no te molesta.

...D'awwwwww se veía tan tierno todo sonrojadito~, pero tal parece que la joven de ojos fríos no pensaba lo mismo que la narradora.

-...Liv.

Ambos estaban sorprendidos, tanto Mathias como Emil.

-B-Bondevik...-La voz de Emil era suave y tímida, pero si uno la escuchaba bien podía sentir que tenía intenciones de regañar, ¿por qué será?  
-Nos vamos-la automencionada Liv hizo caso omiso a Emil y lo llevó junto a ella.  
-Adiós~!-Mathias, indiferente a las últimas palabras cruzadas entre los otros dos, se despidió...muy feliz, bobamente feliz.

Después de tanto tiempo (cofcoftresdíascofcof) consiguió hablar con la que se robó su corazón. Ya sabrá el tiempo si lo sabrá apreciar...o lo devolverá. Pero para Mathias todo es felicidad, su futuro juntos está cerca. Pronto lo logrará, pronto...

* * *

Ya no sé cuantas veces corregí este cap. (estúpido y sensual internet DX) Bueeeno, hasta acá el segundo cap. estos tortolitos avanzan de poco a poquito así que ¡a ser pacientes se ha dicho! :3

Quería publicar ayer, pero no pude porque fue mi cumpleaños (15 años oh shi~), hasta se lo quería dedicar a Islandia! (?) pero gracias a cierto regalito podré escribir más rápido *w*.

En fin, hasta la próxima~ \(*w*)/ coman todos sus vegetales para ser rápidos como Mathias y no dejar que se escape el amor de tu vida...literalmente x3.


	3. Buscando

-Bondevik

-Dime Emil

-Tú, ¿por qué le dijiste a ese chico que te llamas Liv?

-Porque es un acosador

-¿En serio?

-Sí, sólo nos quiere traumar y acosar toda la noche, en especial a ti.

-Pero no parece malo, es mas, parece que le gustas-

-Emil

-S-Sí?

-No existe el amor a primera vista

-Pero...

-No existe y punto, ¿entendido?

-S-Sí

-Bien, ahora dime hermanita

-...ehhh?

-Siempre me dices Bondevik, extraño cuando me decías hermanita ~ antes eras más lindo.

-...No lo diré

-hermanita ~

-N-No lo diré- las mejillas del más joven se tornaban rojas

-hermanita...

-no quiero

-¿y hermanito?

-ehhh? No entiendo!

-Por favor...-Liv comenzó a acercarse lentamente hacia Emil -es fácil

-No! - Emil se alejó de Liv- E-Es vergonzoso

Liv quiso seguir insistiendo, pero la alarma de su celular le avisó que ya era hora de dirigirse a sus clases.

-Emil me voy, cuídate

-Está bi-

-Hablo en serio, cuídate, no sabes qué tipo de chicas se te confesaran hoy

-Dijiste que ya no era lindo

-Ya no eres tan lindo como cuando eras niño

-...eh...

-No creo que a las chicas les guste ser rechazadas

-Estaré bien

-Sólo no le hagas caso a ninguna chica

-¿No estás exagerando?

-Yo no exagero, y también evita a los chicos

-eh? ¿Por qué?

-Te van a golpear por ser popular con las chicas

-No creo que eso pas-

-Oh tal vez hayas enamorado a alguno de ellos

-Bondevik

-Dime

-Llegarás tarde

-... entiendo, adiós

-Adiós

* * *

Mathias preguntó por ella y nadie la conocía, por qué no conocen a la mujer de su vida? En ese momento se acordó de la conversación que escuchó aquella vez, oh~! Ya lo entiende todo, cómo no se dio cuenta antes?: Es muy tímida ~!, es tan inocente y tímida qué nadie le hace caso. De seguro esa inocente paloma se pregunta todos los días: "¿Algún día tendré amigos?" O tal vez... "espero tener una mejor amiga a la cual querer muchísimo" quizas..."espero qué algún día mi hermanito sea feliz junto a una chica en París~" qué tal sí... "el chico con el qué me tropecé aquella vez era muy lindo, creo...que estoy comenzando a sentir algo cálido, será que lo que siento...es amor?"

Mathias se estaba muriendo en ese mismo instante de ternura, pensar que sus sentimientos sean correspondidos es tan...tan...

-O-Oye!

-?!-Mathias se dio cuenta que alguien lo llamaba, era Emil- oh! Err... Emil, verdad?

-Sí err...

-Mathias, mi nombre es Mathias-respondió el danés.

-Entiendo Mathias

-jejeje~ y... ¿cómo estás?

-Bien

-Me alegro por ti

-Está bien

-jejejeje

-silencio incomodo-

-Oye...-comenzó Emil

-¿S-Sí?!

-A ti...te gusta Bo-ejem, digo, a ti te gusta Liv, verdad?

-ah?... p-pues yo...- La cara de Mathias lo delataba, ese intenso color rojo pasión en sus mejillas era evidente

-Parece que no estaba equivocado-Emil suspiró-Mathias, Liv cree que tú...pues que tú...

-Eh?! ¿ya piensa algo de mí?! Yey ~!

-Pero ella...

-Soy tan feliz ~!

-Pero...

-Muchas gracias por avisar

-ELLA CREE QUE ERES UN MALDITO ACOSADOR!

-Mathias se calló-  
-Lo lamento, ella es muy fría con todos así que no te lo tomes tan personal y-

-Ella piensa algo de mí

-¿Qué?

-Soy tan feliz~!

-...eh

-yey ~

-Tú...¿eres un maldito acosador, verdad?

-Jajajaja! Claro que no! Acaso no te das cuenta?

-...No...

-ELLA SABE DE MI EXISTENCIA

Emil se sorprendió de la felicidad del danés, o era una persona con experiencia en tratar con corazones fríos como el de Liv, o era estúpido. Suspiró, por qué no ayudar a un desconocido con intenciones secretas hacia Bondevik a conquistar ese frío corazón?

-Psicología

-¿Qué?

-Ella estudia psicología

Mathias abrió sus ojos cómo platos, Emil le estaba confiando información sobre Liv, su día era hermoso~, tanto que no se dio cuenta de lo tarde qué llegaría a sus clases, pero Liv lo vale.

* * *

Y el capítulo 3 terminó u.ú

Debo admitir que me gusta la versión sobre protectora de Noruega~ y... rayos! Mathias no avanza con su relación ...debo hacer algo, pero bueeeeeno ya tengo dos capítulos más preparados así que no creo demorarme en publicarlos~

Hasta la próxima \(*w*)/ sueñen con daneses sensuales(?) */*


	4. Oportunidad a solas

Mathias fue al enorme salón donde se suponía era la última clase de Liv, acertó.

El sol amenazaba con irse cuando la clase acabó, las nubes eran de colores pasteles y, si poseías una vista aguileña (?), verías que la luna comenzaba a aparecer.

El danés no dudó en acercarse a la joven. Como lo pensó: estaba sola y no parecía que alguien tuviera intenciones de acercarse a ella, a excepción de cierto joven alegre, guapo, educado, todo un teenage dream, así es! me refiero a Mathias.

Mientras más se acercaba, más emocionado se sentía..."¿qué le digo?¿qué le digo? hola, soy la persona con la que chocaste salvajemente aquella vez y desde ese momento no he podido dejar de pensar en tí" no, eso sonaba muy pervertido..."Hola~ ¿me recuerdas? dí que sí por favor, por favor! sin tí no soy nada, NADA! no me dejessssssss!" ... al final decidió improvisar.

Vió que Liv se alejaba y apresuró su paso, la joven lucía preocupada: sostenía su celular y marcaba un número, al parecer nadie contestaba...

Mathias comenzó a dudar... "luce muy preocupada, de seguro no va a querer hablar con alguien"...el danés borró ese pensamiento de su cabeza, ¡así no funcionan las cosas! ¡ella necesita su ayuda!

Se acercó sin que Liv se diera cuenta de su presencia, y...

-¿L-Liv?-las manos del danés sudaban, nunca tuvo dificultad en hablar con las personas  
-...-no hay respuesta  
-Liv...-  
-...-...lo mismo que lo anterior  
-Liv- su tono de voz aumentó  
-...-Liv lo estaba ignorando olímpicamente  
-¿B-Bondevik?-preguntó con duda...:nomedigas:  
Pero lo logró, Liv desvió la vista hacia la persona que la llamó y al darse cuenta de quien se trataba... volvió a enfocarse en su celular  
-...-sin respuesta  
-Bondevik  
-...-sigue sin respuesta  
-si me respondes me voy  
-¿qué pasa?-respondió con desinterés, pero si así conseguía que se fuera...  
-..eh? oh~! hola~  
-ajá  
-¿cómo estás?  
-...ajá  
-...¿me estás ignorando, verdad?  
-...-sin respuesta, de nuevo  
-...-esperando respuesta  
-ajá

"Paciencia Mathias, ella lo vale~"  
-Bondevik  
-ajá  
-Luces muy preocupada  
-...ajá  
-Si no te molesta qui-  
-Sí me molestas  
-...entiendo  
-...-sin respuesta de nuevo  
-bueno, ¿a quién intentas llamar?  
-...ajá...

Mathias la perdía, bueno, ya la había perdido, pero tiene que decir algo, algo que llame su atención...  
-eehhh...oh~! en la mañana me encontré con Emil y-  
-¿Dónde está?  
-eh?  
-¿Qué hiciste con él?!  
-N-Nada, sólo hoblamos  
-¡No te creo!¿Dónde está mi hermano?!-para cuando Mathias pudo reaccionar, Liv ya lo habí agarrado bruscamente del cuello de su camisa. Mathias entendió la situación...al fin u.ú  
-Emil no te contesta ¿verdad?  
-...- sus ojos demostraban una angustia disimulada, una que sólo Mathias Køhler lograría captar

Liv no respondió y en vez de eso lo soltó  
-Eres molesto  
-yo...  
-Vete...  
-Déjame ayudarte  
-Vete  
-Por favor  
-¡He dicho que n-!

Su celular estaba sonando. No había razón para acercarse a su celular con mesura, y se abalanzó hacia el objeto contestando rápidamente la llamada

-Emil... entiendo. Tráelo, quiero conocerlo...adiós-colgó  
-¿Q-Qué pasó?  
-...-Liv se dirigió a la salida de la universidad  
-¿A dónde vas?  
-...- no había tiempo para respuestas

Liv lo dejó solo...y se dirigió a la puerta principal. Sólo volteó una vez para ver al danés, vió su rostro confundido y volteó buscramente corriendo hacia la puerta principal  
-Adiós~!-Mathias se despidió como siempre

Así, la noche llegó y Liv se fué al igual que el sol.

* * *

Lamento no haber publicado antes, es sólo que últimamente estaba ocupada con otros asuntos (educación y...educación ;w;) Para disculparme en el prox. cap habrá una sorpresita~: aparecerá una nueva parejita *w* pero no, no será SuFin u.ú (sí aparecerá el SuFin pero no por ahora) es otra~ aunque no sé si les vaya a gustar X3 esta pareja no es hetero~ (creo que está bien poner diversidad~) pero a los que les guste bien por ustedes :I

En fin, hasta la próxima \(*w*)/


	5. Sospechoso

Hola~! bueno, he aquí el capítulo con la sorpresita...pero al parecer no era tanta sorpresita, supongo que fui muy obvia u.u  
En fin :3 disfruten~

* * *

L: ... -hermana mayor mode:on-  
E: ...eh...B-Bondevik, él es Xian Wang, es mi compañero de salón  
X: ... un gusto, o algo as-  
L: ¿Qué le hiciste a mi hermano?  
E: ... -recopilando información...información recopilada (?)- eh...N-No pasó nada! sólo se ofreció a llevarme y-  
L: Quiero escucharlo de él -mirada fija hacia el hongkonés  
E: ... -mirada hacia ambos lados  
X: ... - mirada fija hacia Liv  
L: Espero la respuesta  
E: ...eh...Xian  
X: ...lo que dijo Emil, o algo así  
L: ¿A qué te refieres con "o algo así"? ¿Qué intenciones tienes con Emil?  
E: B-Bondevik! qué clase de p-pregunta es esa?!  
X: ...- mirada fija- lo que dijo Emil, o algo así  
L: ... Emil  
E: ¿S-Sí?  
L: Despídete de él  
X: ... -mirada fija hacia Emil  
E: -pokerface- Bondevik, ¿por qué me dices algo así? ¿acaso lo piensa matar?  
L: ...no...  
E: -suspiró- eh, Xian ...yo... lo lamento  
X: Creo que entiendo, o algo así  
E: E-Entonces adiós Xian  
X: Adiós

El joven de cabellos y ojos castaños se subió a su motocicleta (así es, tiene motocicleta *Q*~) y se marchó

La escena era...rara: Emil miraba cómo se iba Xian mientras Liv se acercaba a su protegido, sólo le faltaba un pañuelo a Emil y un cigarrillo a Liv para que se convirtiera en una película de romance y drama de los años 20.

-Bondevik - Emil rompió el silencio  
-Es sospechoso-interrumpió la noruega  
-¿Sospechoso de qué?  
-¿Por qué te demoraste tanto?  
-Yo te pregunté primero  
-...no te voy a responder si tú no me respondes  
-Bondevik!  
-¿Quieres saber de qué es sospechoso o no?  
-...-Emil suspiró- se ofreció a llevarme y acepté, aunque se desvió por un momento y fuimos a un bosque, sólo pasamos por ahí, no nos quedamos a descansar o algo por el estilo.  
-...está bien  
-¿Entonces me dirás de qué es sospechoso?  
-¿Por qué aceptaste ir con él?  
- p-pues ... -sus mejillas se tornaron rojas - yo también quisiera saberlo  
-... ya es tarde, volvamos  
-¿No me vas a decir de qué es sospechoso?  
-De robo  
- ¿De qué?  
-Tal vez de algo preciado para tí... como tu corazón o como los demás lo quieran llamar  
-B-Bondevik...-su sonrojo aumentó  
-Olvida lo que dije, sino "él" te enviará al extranjero, ahora sí, vámonos  
-Bondevik...  
-¿Sí?  
- Gracias  
-... de nada, Emil

* * *

Mathias era feliz, se podría decir que progresó rápidamente en su sueño~. Pero habían cosas en las que faltaba progresar, una de ellas, sus estudios. ¿Cómo piensa regalar todas las joyas del mundo a Liv si ni siquiera ha terminado sus estudios?! Y lo peor es que su promedio es negativo 9. Mathias sabe que no todo lo que se necesita en este mundo es amor, también debe haber equilibrio en sus necesidades, y eso le preocupaba mucho.

Entonces esto es lo que pasa: Mathias necesita ayuda, aunque en la universidad uno debe mantenerse en pie por su cuenta, él necesita desesperadamente ayuda.

Así que a la mañana siguiente de su encuentro con Liv decidió poner un anuncio en aquel mural donde los universitarios iban a buscar si había algún trabajo a medio tiempo que les ayudaría a conseguir dinero propio~.

-UNA SEMANA SIN DRAMA DESPUÉS-

Mathias está emocionado, hoy es el gran día! Hoy conocerá a su nueva profesora particular~! aplausos! tararararararara~ cofcof okay u.u

Ahora la pequeña gran pregunta~:

¡¿Cómo que profesora particular?! ¿Acaso se interpondrá en este tierno y sado-masoquista cuento de hadas? la respuesta es: NO~  
Porque la señorita Väinämöinen es mayor~ ... eso creía Mathias. Decidieron encontrarse en la cafetería de la universidad, lo que le pareció extraño a la señorita Vaianomen, pero igual aceptó.  
Así, la señorita estaba en la cafetería, buscando a su nuevo estudiante, pero... no estaba.  
-De seguro ya llegará - se dijo a sí misma la rubia mientras se dirigía hacia una mesita.  
-¡Le digo que yo no soy la señorita Väinämöinen!- gritaba una mujer que estaba siendo acosada por un joven alto de cabellera rubia desordenada y ...se trataba de Mathias  
-¡Pero usted es la única anciana que veo en esta cafetería!- gritaba el danés- ¿está segura? ¿no sufrirá de algún problema de memoria o -?  
La mujer no dejó que terminara su oración, y lo golpeó con el bolso que tenía, luego salió del local.  
Y Mathias cayó, esa mujer sí que sabía pelear! le recordó a Liv por un momento, sólo por un pequeño y minúsculo momento...  
-Disculpe, ¿usted está buscando a la señorita Väinämöinen?  
-Eh? - Mathias dejó de sufrir en el piso y decidió voltear a ver a la persona que portaba esa dulce voz. Ahí se encontraba una joven de estatura un poco baja, de ojos violeta suaves y de cabellera rubia corta, excepto por dos mechoncitos a los costados de su cara, éstos eran un poco más largo, sólo un poco. Mathias debe admitir que luce muy linda y adorable, pero Liv es la única para él, la única!- s-sí, ¿usted la conoce?  
-Pues verá... yo soy la señorita Väinämöinen jeje - la señorita estaba confundida, creía que... pues... - ¿entonces usted es el sr. Køhler?  
-U-Usted es la señorita Väinämöinen?! creí que usted era mayor ... -Mathias suspiró- Soy Mathias Køhler  
-¿Q-Qué?!  
-¿Pasa algo?  
-P-Pues yo creí que usted era un niño...  
-...oh...

* * *

-Entonces, ¿a ti te gustan los niños?  
-Sí, la verdad es que ahora también estoy enseñando a un niño pequeño, su nombre es Peter. Pensaba en que ustedes se volverían buenos amigos, pero nunca me hubiera imaginado que usted es... pues...  
-¿De la misma edad que usted?  
-Exacto  
-... y-yo - la señorita Väinämöinen notó que Mathias tenía ganas de llorar - lo lamento snifsnif  
-eh?  
-Usted esperaba a un lindo y dulce niño a quien ayudar y solo consiguió a un miserable e inútil universitario! buaaaa  
-C-Cálmese por favor...  
-Buaaaaa no me va a ayudar!  
-Bueno, va a ser difícil pero me esforzaré en ayudarlo, a-así que no llore por favor, me trauma- var a un niño llorar es triste y adorable a la vez, pero no es lo mismo si se trata de alguien mayor  
-E-En serio?- el danés dejó de llorar y sus ojos brillaban  
-S-Sí, así que deja de llorar, no es tan tierno verlo así  
-Esta bien señorita Väinämöinen~!  
-Por favor dime Tina  
- okay u.u  
-Entonces... ¿por qué decidiste buscar ayuda?  
-Porque... no sé estudiar-aura de depresión mode: on  
-Eso se puede resolver, nunca debes olvidar que tus estudios a esta edad son lo primero antes que todo  
-...oh...gracias por venir, pero creo que no pensamos lo mismo, ¡yo no puedo vivir sin mi amada!

La respuesta sorprendió a la finesa, hasta que al fin encuentra algo tierno en él. Pero su amor, al igual que Mathias, está reservado a otra persona...

-Ella de seguro quiere que estés bien en tus estudios- comentó divertida la rubia  
-¡Estoy seguro que ella piensa eso!  
-¡Entonces estudia!  
-¡Sí!  
-¡Bien! pero comenzaremos mañana porque hoy debo enseñar a Peter  
- okay u.u  
-En fin, ya me debo ir, fue un gusto conocerte Mathias  
-Lo mismo digo  
-Adiós  
-Adiós

Y Tina se fué.

* * *

-AQUEL DÍA EN LA TARDE-  
-Por cierto Bondevik  
-¿Qué pasa Emil?  
-Mathias fue a buscarte aquella noche, ¿verdad?  
-... ¿cómo sabes eso?  
-Le dije que estudiabas psicología  
-¿Y por qué le dijiste eso?  
-Porque es sospechoso  
-¿Sospechoso?¿Acaso te hizo algo?  
-A mí no, pero...  
-¿Pero?¿de qué es sospechoso?  
-De intento de robo  
-¿Robo de qué?  
-De algo muy importante para tí... como tu corazón  
-Emil eso no es-  
-Y al parecer no se detendrá hasta coseguirlo, es muy terco, creo que lo logrará  
-Emil...-su voz cambió a voz para regañar  
-¿Y por qué no Bondevik? ¿Qué tiene de malo darle una oportunidad? Jamás te he visto enamorada  
-...-suspiró-algún día lo sabrás  
-Siempre dices eso, quisiera saber ya  
-Pronto, ya no falta mucho...

* * *

En otro lugar de la ciudad, una joven le decía al viento, esperando a que su mensaje llegara:

-Pronto... tú...  
Y en otro lugar del mundo, un joven sintió aquel mensaje:  
-Lo sé, ya no falta mucho

* * *

Y hasta aquí el quinto cap. ~ :D  
Los dejaré con la intriga por un buen tiempo, porque no se volverá a mencionar hasta ufffffffff  
En fin, este capítulo está dedicado a todos los maestros del mundo~ porque hoy se celebra el día del maestro~, la aparición de Tina es mera coincidencia, aunque me pareció lindo hacer que fuera la profesora de Mathias~ :3

En fin, hasta la próxima \(*w*)/


	6. Cita sin derechos

-Mathias

-Si? Ajdkajfhjdk

La impresión lo ahogó... literalmente. Liv le acaba de hablar... ahdjskdiksks cofcof, disculpen, está narradora también se ahogó de la impresión.

-H-Hola Liv- el danés está demasiado sonrojado, más rojo que los tomates de Antonio... "¿quién es Antonio?" Nadie querido danés, tú sólo continúa tú historia, vale?

-...-Liv suspiró- mi hermano me dijo qué debía disculparme contigo por la manera cómo me comporté aquella noche  
-Oh~ no te preocupes, te comprendo, no tengo hermanos pero todos mis conocidos son muy importantes para mí  
-Uno usualmente dice familia- dijo la noruega  
-Bueno...mis padres... murieron hace muchos años - Mathias mostraba una sonrisa incómoda. Pero ese enunciado llamó mucho la atención de la noruega  
-Tú...-suspiró de nuevo- ¿tienes algo que hacer esta tarde?  
-akjasdshljash  
-Si te sigues ahogando me ir-  
-Ya me calmé- Mathias no quería perder una oportunidad así, aunque se acordó de algo- p-pero no puede ser otro día?  
-No  
-Pero-  
-No  
-Es que yo-  
-No, sólo te estoy invitando hoy porque mi hermano me lo pidió  
-Está bien- se las arreglaría para cancelar sus clases con Tina por hoy  
-Entonces te veo en la cafetería a las 4  
-Bien~!  
-...- la noruega volteó y se fué sin decir nada más

* * *

Mathias estaba listo, ya había cancelado con Tina las clases, es mas, la finesa se escuchaba aliviada, al parecer ella también no podía asistir porque se comprometió a cuidar de Peter aquel día. Así que este sensual danés estaba listo para su... ¿reunión de amigos? no creo que Liv lo considere su amigo... ¿reunión de amigos con derechos? menos... tal vez... ¿cita? asaskjdnmasdfsa ja~! eso mucho menos. En fin, decidió tomarlo como una "reunión-cita de conocidos con derechos" bueno, lo de "con derechos" está de más...

-Liv~! Hola~ - la mencionada dirigió su vista hacia donde se encontraba el danés, luego se dirigió a la mesita donde se encontraba  
-Acabemos con esto de una buena vez - respondió tiernamente al saludo del danés... esa chica es un amor~ (?)  
-¿Qué deseas pedir?- preguntó nuestro caballeroso danés  
-Un café  
-¿Y de postre?  
-Sólo quiero un café  
-Está bien~

Después de pedir dos cafés comenzaron a conversar...

-¿Y... cómo estás?  
-Mal, mi hermano me obligó a tener una cita con un estúpido acosador  
-askjdfasfkdjas - lo dijo! Liv lo dijo! es una CITA~ -l-lo lamento mucho  
-No, yo me debo disculpar  
-¿Qué?  
-Lo reconozco, me comporté mal contigo, pero eres muy estúpido  
-...¿esa es tu justificación para tratarme tan mal?  
-...sí...  
-Entonces... me esforzaré! - Mathias se levantó bruscamente, tanto que toda la mesita tembló  
-¿De qué hablas?  
-¡Prometo no ser tan estúpido! ¡así ya no me tratarás mal! y-y luego...

Liv agarró suavemente los hombros del chico y comenzó a sentarlo de nuevo en su sitio. Mathias estaba muy sonrojado y emocionado, pero se calló.

-Las cosas no funcionan así- Liv lo soltó y volvió a sentarse  
-¿Por qué?  
-Tú... ¿por qué me buscaste aquella vez?  
-eh? ah pues... y-yo quería conocerte más  
-¿Y por qué quieres conocerme más?  
-P-Porque yo desde aquel momento en que me tropecé contigo... comencé a sentir algo  
-¿Algo?  
-Sí, fue algo que no había sentido antes, pero se sentía bien. Ahora que te tengo frente a mí me siento feliz, y la verdad creo que es ... que es...-  
-Mathias  
-¿S-Sí?  
-Lo lamento, pero no creo en el amor a primera vista, no creo y no creeré jamás- su voz era suave y dulce. En ese momento Mathias lo comprendió, Liv nunca sintió lo que él siente. Pero aún así...

Ese fue el mejor rechazo que pudo haber recibido.

-P-Pero...- insistió  
-No, creo que es mejor así, ¿o preferías que jugara con tus sentimientos?  
-...no  
-...-Liv suspiró y dejó en la mesita suficiente dinero para pagar por los dos cafés- adiós Mathias- Liv se dispuso a marcharse, pero Mathias no la dejaría irse tan fácilmente  
-¿Crees que no estaba preparado para tu rechazo?- los ojos de la noruega se abrieron como platos, ella no se esperaba esa reacción- está bien, lo admito, el sentimiento no es mutuo, pero eso no quiere decir que ya no quiera saber sobre tí, por favor, déjame ser tu amigo, yo quiero conocerte, quiero ayudarte cuando lo necesites, por favor, Liv- los ojos del danés demostraban determinación- no me alejes de tu vida

Ahora la de sentimientos encontrados era la noruega, pero como dije: "encontrados", todavía le falta analizarlos un poco y reconocer qué tipo de especie es y a qué familia pertenece, también si está en peligro extinción o no.

-Eres un estúpido... pero está bien  
-¿Qué?  
-Que sí... que yo... también te quiero conocer un poco más  
-Disculpa ¿qué?- Mathias no se lo creía  
-No lo volveré a repetir, así que si no me escuchaste te pued-  
-Gracias! prometo ser una buena compañía~!- Mathias no aguantó más, se acercó a ella y la abrazó.

Obviamente Liv no toleraría tanto tacto, así que lo golpeó donde más le duele.

-Adiós Mathias, tú sólo avísame que día quieres que nos reunamos, y yo te diré si puedo o no- así, la noruega salió de la cafetería y el danés... comprendió algo...

Pueden ser amigos, pero amigos con derechos es otro level.

* * *

Ya está~

.

Piedad! No me maten! DX No lo tomen como algo negativo, mas bien como algo positivo~! ahora son amigos! no es bueno? :3 ... por favor, piedad ;w; aún falta mucho para que este fic termine (creo) así que habrán muchas sorpresas y cambios~

Así que... hasta la próxima \(;w;)/


	7. Cita sin derechos II

¿Cuántos días pasaron desde que lo rechazó? De seguro pasó mucho, pero mucho tiempo, porque él está sufriendo demasiado, tanto que cree que pasaron diez años, cuando en realidad pasaron 30 minutos.

Cuando se recuperó salió de aquella cafetería, de seguro lució muy fuerte, pero más dolido no podía estar... no sabía qué hacer en toda la tarde, así que se fue al parque a ver el atardecer y pensar en cómo sufrir durante toda la semana...

-Eh? ¿Emil?- reconoció al muchacho de ojos violeta junto a un joven de cabello castaño, de seguro eran compañeros... Jum... Si Liv estuviera acá estaría espiándolos detrás de esos arbustos...- Liv...- aura depresiva mode:on, hasta que vió en otra banca del parque a una joven que se cubría el rostro con un periódico.

Tal vez su hipótesis no estaba tan equivocada. Se acercó y...  
-¿Liv?¿qué haces acá?- la reconoció de inmediato por ese mechoncito curioso que posee la joven, la cual dió un pequeño saltito al reconocer esa voz, pero luego su actitud seria volvió.  
-Eso debería preguntarte yo ¬¬  
-Eh? yo no estaba haciendo nada! sólo estaba sufriendo por ahí snifsnif  
-eh?- luego de unos segundos lo comprendió y suspiró- Mathias, ya te dije que yo n-  
-¿Cuántos años habrán pasado? - decía el danés mientras miraba el horizonte  
-¿De qué hablas? fue hace media hora  
-ah~ ha pasado tanto...  
-...No sé por qué sigo hablando contigo...  
-Porque somos amigos~- una vez que el danés agarra confianza con alguien ya no hay vuelta atrás  
-Cierto, lo dije... adiós- la noruega estaba dispuesta a largarse y buscarse otro lugar donde no pueda ser vista ni por Emil... ni por Mathias  
-eh? no! si nos hemos encontrado por casualidad es para pasarla bien  
-¿Qué?  
-Vayamos por un café~  
-Ya fuimos por un café hace media hora  
-Entonces... vamos por un helado!  
-No  
-Pero...  
-No  
-¿Por qué no?  
-Porque tengo cosas que hacer  
-¿Como qué?  
-Eso no te incumbe  
-Somos amigos  
-No te lo diré  
-...- Peligro!, Mathias pensando  
-...- es silenciosa por naturaleza  
-Estas espiando a Emil, ¿verdad?  
-...eres un imbécil...  
-Pero lo descubrí por mi cuenta~ así que déjame acompañarte por favor~  
-No, vete.  
El danés ignoró la orden de la noruega y preguntó- ¿qué tiene de malo que Emil esté con un amigo?  
-...es que... él...  
-¿Él qué? oh~- Mathias entendió... raro, pero cierto u.u- D'awwwwww está enamor- ajsafkugvgsaf  
-Cállate - le ordenó Liv... mientras lo ahorcaba  
-P-Pero eso no tiene nada de malo- dijo cuando la noruega decidió soltarlo  
-Lo sé, pero...  
-¿Pero? dime~!  
-Hay cosas que ni los amigos pueden saber  
-¿Ves? te dije que ser sólo amigos no bastaba adahakjsdjasd - la noruega, de la manera más delicada que pudo, lo ahorcó para silenciarlo  
-Se acercan- dijo... como pretexto, claro está  
-Entonces los vamos a espiar?  
-¿"Vamos"? Eso no me suena bien, tú sólo vete y sigue sufriendo por ahí ...  
-Vamos~! será divertido!  
-No  
-Por favor~  
-No  
-Por favor~  
-He dicho que n-! - la joven interrumpió su rechazo cuando escuchó el sonido de una motocicleta- se van...  
-¿Emil se va?  
-Sí, vamos- la joven agarró la mano del más grande y comenzó a caminar, siguiendo disimuladamente al par de jóvenes que se perdían en el horizonte  
-Yey~! pero igual quiero un helado~  
-Tú... serás...

* * *

Después de 20 minutos los perdieron...

-Pero qué bonito escenario! ¿no crees Liv?  
-...- "¿en qué me metí?" pensaba la noruega mientras era jalada por el danés hacia una banca que era parte del bello escenario de aquel boulevard- Mathias  
-¿Sí?- preguntó el danés mientras saboreaba su helado como un niño de seis años.  
-Eres un asco de espía  
-...eso dolió snif  
-Es la verdad, sólo fuiste un estorbo para mí y ahora por tu culpa no puedo encontrar a Emil, y ya no falta mucho para que sea hora de sus clases  
-¡¿Él también tiene clases particulares?!  
-Algo así, ¿y tú a qué te refieres con "también?  
-Eh? ¿yo? p-pues - es vergonzoso decirle a la chica que te gusta "me refiero a que yo también tengo una profesora particular, todo lo hago por tí y por un futuro lleno de flores y muchos colores! pero sobretodo, por un futuro juntos!"- me equivoqué al hablar jejeje~ y... ¿qué tipo de clases tiene Emil?  
-Idiomas  
-Oh~, ¿y qué tipo de idiomas está aprendiendo?  
-De todo un poco: el inglés comercial, tiene que profundizar el noruego pero no debe olvidarse de su idioma natal  
-Creí que su idioma natal era el noruego, tú sabes, como tu eres su hermana y eres norueg- la joven interrumpió el habla del joven con un interrogatorio compuesto de dos simples preguntas...  
-¿Por qué crees que él es mi hermano? ¿Y por qué crees que es noruego?  
-¿Eh?

Mathias recordó que en ningún momento Emil llamó a Liv "hermana" o algo por el estilo, siempre le dice "Bondevik" por lo que determinó que Bondevik es el apellido de la joven. Pero entonces...

-¿Cuál es el apellido de Emil?  
-...- la joven se separó un poco de él y suspiró- ya te dije que hay cosas que ni los amigos pueden saber...  
-Sólo es su apellido, ¿qué podría hacer con él?  
-...- la noruega pensaba en todo lo que pasaría si alguien inteligente supiera el apellido de Emil... pero luego recordó que se trataba de Mathias- mi apellido es Bondevik  
-Eh? pero el de Emil...  
-No me pienso arriesgar- mujer precavida vale por dos (?  
-Eh?  
-Nada, sólo ayudame a encontrarl- su celular sonaba, respondió- Emil... entonces ya estás ahí? luego me dices lo que pasó con ese chino... hongkonés, es igual ¬¬ ... adiós.  
-Eh? ¿qué pasó?  
-Está allá  
-¿Allá?  
-Sí, ya me voy, adiós.  
-Adi-  
-Todavía no respondes mis preguntas  
-Eh? pues... creí que Emil era tu hermano porque lo proteges mucho y él se deja proteger aunque diga lo contrario. Y sobre la segunda pregunta... me dí cuenta que eras noruega por tu acento  
-...- "Bueno, Mathias es algo inteligente"pensó la noruega- adiós  
-Pero tú todavía no me dices si lo que estoy diciendo es cierto  
-No te pienso decir tanto  
-Pero somos am-  
-Eres mi amigo y aún así no me hablas de tí  
-Sí quieres en este mismo instante yo-!  
-Es tarde- la joven se paró y dió un suspiro antes de voltearse hacia Mathias- adiós, Mathias  
-...adiós...

"Aunque me haya rechazado, cada día la quiero más..." pensaba el danés mientras veía como su amada que la dejó en una fría y abandonada friendzone se perdía entre tanta gente.

* * *

Y hasta aquí el cap 7~! *w*  
¿Ven que ahora hay más confianza entre estos tortolitos~? *3*

Lamento no haber publicado antes D': perdónenme.

Bueno, de seguro no lo notarán pero les quiero agradecer por sus reviews~ alegran mis días :) y a todos los que lo leen pero que no comentan, porque sé lo que se siente X3, quisiera agradecerles por el tiempo que le dedicaron a leer estos capítulos ;w;

Eso es todo, hasta el próximo capítulo~ \(*w*)/


	8. Dudas

-...¿por qué no la acompañé?...- se preguntó Mathias-... a veces sí que soy un imbécil - suspiró y comenzó su camino a su hogar, a su abandonado hogar

* * *

Ambos jóvenes se encontraron en el camino, se quedaron en silencio, mirándose fijamente. Ambos se dirigían a direcciones opuestas, hasta que el menor decidió hablar:

-¿Por qué le hacen esto?  
La joven se sorprendió ante la pregunta, pero no lo demostró.  
-¿A qué te refieres?  
-A él no le gusta esto  
-...¿y tú que sabes? no lo conoces desde hace mucho  
-Eso es lo que tú crees- el hongkonés suspiró- pero, por más que yo le digo que huya conmigo él se rehusa  
-Tú...- sus ojos demostraban un poco de molestia e ira  
-Y todo por tu culpa  
-¿Qué?  
-No quiere dejarte sola, dime, ¿qué has hecho para que él te quiera?  
-...- la noruega se quedó callada, no sólo porque es de esa naturaleza, también porque le sorprendió lo que ese castaño acaba de decir  
-Eres su hermana, pero no se apellidan igual, ¿acaso lo salvaste?¿es por eso que te quiere demasiado?  
-Cállate, tú no sabes nada, y será mejor que te vayas antes de que algun guardia venga, es una mansión muy grande- dijo mirando el enorme y elegante edificio, de tono lúgubre pero a la vez moderno  
-Volveré  
-Ya lo sé  
El castaño volteó y se fue sin decir algo más dejando a una consternada y afligida noruega.  
-...-la joven suspiró mientras veía como el menor se iba- no, él me salvó a mí

* * *

Cuando llegó a su departamento se lanzó a su sofá, a su frío pero cómodo sofá. Habían tantas cosas en que pensar: ¿por cuánto tiempo debería estudiar con ayuda de alguien más? ¿y si lo logra, Liv se alegrará? ¿por qué Liv le oculta tanto? ¿acaso es testigo de algun crimen o algo por el estilo?... no, mejor es no pensar en eso, ¿y si Liv pertenece a una secta?! ¿y qué tal si... si... Liv es...?

-Batman! -por un segundo se sintió un detective americano, pero luego de dos minutos se le pasó y se quedó profundamente dormido.

* * *

La noruega se quedó afuera de la mansión, no se atrevía a entrar y ver el rostro de su hermano después de la conversación que tuvo con el hongkonés. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que pensó en el pasado, no es que no le gustara pensar en ello, es sólo que...a veces...

-Duele...-susurró mientras se abrazaba a si misma  
-¿Bondevik? ¿por qué no ingresaste? creí que aún no llegabas...- se acercó a ella hasta que pudo ver un poco su rostro escondido en sus cabellos -tú... ¿estabas...?  
-El clima no es bueno, será mejor que nos vayamos -dijo mientras avanzaba delante de él, pero él no se movía -¿por qué te quedas ahí? ¿acaso te quieres enfermar?  
-N-No, pero ¿por qué no nos quedam-?

Se escuchó un trueno, la noruega había acertado, después de dos minutos ambos jóvenes estaban dentro de la mansión mientras veían como la lluvia nublaba el paisaje desde la ventana.  
-Bondevik, ¿estás bien? - preguntó el menor mientras le pasaba una taza de té- toma, tú también te puedes enfermar  
-Gracias- la mayor aceptó y volvió a dirigir su vista a la ventana y el menor también lo hizo  
-Parece que durará mucho-tomó un pequeño sorbo de su té -me recuerda a cuando éramos pequeños y la lluvia nos impedía jugar afuera, claro que también fue culpa de mi asma, pero ahora creo que ya no tendré ataques como cuand-  
-Emil  
-S-Si?  
-¿Recuerdas cuando tenías tres años?  
-jum...no, no recuerdo, ¿por qué me preguntas eso?  
-Recuerdo que cuando tenías tres años tuviste el peor ataque de asma que pude ver  
-Sí..., así me dijo la enfermera  
-Recuerdo que no pude ir a verte al hospital porque él no me dejó  
-Oh... ¿por qué?  
-No sé, hasta ahora no lo sé, nadie me avisaba cómo te encontrabas, así que hice una locura  
-¿Locura?  
-Me parece gracioso recordarlo, pero en ese momento yo sólo quería verte, así que me escapé, espere a que todos estuvieran durmiendo y me escapé- la noruega tomó un pequeño sorbo  
-¿Y lo conseguiste?  
-Sí, me sabía las contraseñas de todas las puertas, eran sencillas, pero no logré encontrar la clínica donde estabas  
-...debo admitir que eso es algo gracioso...  
-Puedo ser mayor que tú y sobreprotegerte casi siempre pero yo sólo tenía ocho años, y al igual que tú vivía encerrada, me encontraron rápidamente, al parecer alguien me escuchó abrir la puerta de mi dormitorio  
-Oh... ¿y no has pensado en escaparte de nuevo?  
-Ahora la seguridad ha mejorado, así que es imposible, además ya no sufres de ataques de asma constantemente  
-...entiendo...-el menor agachó su rostro, la mayor pudo notar la mirada de tristeza que tenía  
-Pero, si quieres hacerlo no me queda otra más que ser tu cómplice, aunque primero te pediría que lo pensaras bien -dijo desinteresada, volviendo a tomar un sorbo de su té. Emil se sorprendió por la respuesta.  
-¿Pero cómo-?  
-Me encontré con ese chino en la calle, y me dijo sobre eso  
-Bondevik... tal vez no lo sepas, pero me negué a eso  
-¿Por qué?  
-P-Porque... -Emil suspiró - Bondevik  
-¿Si?  
-¿Cómo era mamá? -el menor alzó la vista viendo cómo la noruega lo miraba fijamente sorprendida  
-¿Qué?  
-¿Recuerdas como era mamá?  
-Un poco... ¿por qué me preguntas eso?  
-Porque jamás lo había hecho antes, ¿está bien si pregunto?  
-...sí, está bien... -la noruega suspiró- supongo que ya era hora...

* * *

Olvidemos el pasado~ y vivamos el presente~ D':

Okay, no sé por qué lo escribí XD, pero ya que~, y hasta aquí el octavo capítulo! :3  
Esta historia aún tiene algunos secretos más ;), así que no se lo pierdan :D

Si tienen alguna duda sólo pregunten X3 (menos spoiler, obviamente...a menos que...nah)

Hasta la próxima \(*w*)/


End file.
